Strange Happenings and Stuff
by Karo Lunel
Summary: Tak returns to Earth for vengeance, a new kid suspected of being a werewolf joins the Skool, and GIR joins a cult! Doom and stuff!
1. Fragments of Doom

Strange Happenings

Part One: Fragments of Doom

There was space all around; an infinite void of nothingness, except for one small object. The object had tentacles and floated through the void of space containing two occupants. One was seething with hatred. The other was lying inert in a pile.

"I'll get you Zim," the seething one swore, "I'll get you if it's the last thing I do!"

The inert one just sat there motionless, mainly because it was inert.

"MiMi!" yelled the seething one.

The inert one sprang to life.

"Yes, my master!" it replied.

"Plot a course back to Earth," the seething one said, her purple eyes gleaming, "I've got an idea…of doom!"

The seething one started to laugh a hideous laugh accompanied by MiMi.

The skool bell rang, as usual.

Everyone took his or her seat in Ms. Bitters' classroom, waiting for their heads to be filled with despair. Today would be mildly different, though.

"What! Again!" the dark teacher screamed into her telephone. She them slammed the phone down, causing it to burst into flames.

"Class," Ms. Bitters announced, "To celebrate overcrowding in schools yet again, we have a new student. His name is Karo."

A boy dressed entirely in grey walked into the classroom. He had silver hair and piercing, silver eyes.

"Now, Karo," Ms. Bitters said, "If you have something to say, say it now, for after this, I never want to hear a peep out of you again!"

"Wow you're angry…" Karo muttered, then he turned towards the class and said, "Hello, my name is Karo. My favorite color is grey."

"Wow," Ms. Bitters replied, "That was pointless. Now let's see," Ms. Bitters pointed at one child near the front, "The Letter M, I dislike you. You will be sent to the underground classroom so Karo will have a place to sit."

A hole appeared underneath The Letter M's desk and he fell down. Karo took his seat.

"Now then," Ms. Bitters said, "Our lesson today is about how much bigger Dib's head is going to get. Dib, come up here!"

The rest of the class period was sort of boring. Karo took notes on people and soon learned that Dib believed the one named Zim to be an alien, but everyone else believed he was crazy. Zim had green skin and acted weird. Suddenly, the lunch bell rang and all the kids filed their way out to lunch.

"Maybe this will be better," thought Karo, "A new beginning, as long as they don't find out…"

Meanwhile, at Zim's house, a little robot was watching a television. He was watching a show with people chanting and doing strange rituals involving cheese. Suddenly, the robot's eyes went from turquoise to crimson red.

"Yes, my new masters," he said, "I will obey your will!"

Suddenly, the robot's eyes went back to their normal color and the robot ran around singing a song about a squirrel until he fell asleep and dreamt about pigs.


	2. New Adventures

Tak's ship hovered over the green and blue orb.

"Now," Tak said evilly, "Where to land? I can't go near Zim for now. I need someplace out of the way, someplace where the locals won't be likely to attack me or see through my disguise."

Tak searched through her computer's database, trying to find a suitable place to land.

"Someplace like there…"

Tak placed her finger on the screen of a large area of land. Next to it was a picture of its symbol: a red and white striped rectangle with a red leaf in the center.

It was lunchtime at Skool. Karo sat in the corner, staring at the other classmates, trying to evaluate them. Suddenly, the one named Dib walked up to him, followed by a girl with purple hair and carrying a Game Slave 2.

"Hey," Dib started, "You're the new kid, right?"

"I guess I'm the new kid…" Karo replied unsteadily.

"Well, you know that green kid named Zim?"

"Yes, what about him?'

"Well," Dib looked around for a second before whispering, "He's an alien."

"What makes you think you are so sure in your so-sureness?"

Dib paused for a second.

"My brother is crazy." The girl behind Dib said.

"Really." Karo replied.

"Yeah, really. My name's Gaz, and if you ever touch me, come near, bug me, touch my Game Slave, talk to me, or even think about those things, I will personally make you wish that the whole world would implode in on its self in a horrible implosion just to escape what I would do to you!"

"Umm…okay, I guess…"

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TALKING?"

Karo stood up and started to back away quickly. All of a sudden, he fell over someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, Earth monkey!" a voice said. Karo turned to see he had backed into Zim and had tripped over him.

"I'm sorry Zim," Karo began, "Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay! My highly superior body has been left unscathed, unlike your own, which is probably covered with countless bruises due to your frail frailness!"

"Umm, actually, I'm fine too."

"Oh."

"Hey Zim, is it true you're an alien?"

"Of course not! I'm no different than any other human pig smelly."

"Pig smelly?"

"Yes, pig smelly!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Karo saw a boy that looked like a pig running away crying.

"Maybe Dib is right…" Karo thought aloud.

"Dib! Do no listen to the Dib; despite the enormous size of his head, Dib is quite stupid."

"Then why are you green?"

"It's a skin condition."

"Really, which one?"

"Umm…ah…"

Zim quickly scanned the room. Karo followed his eyes, curious to see what he was looking for. Suddenly, his eyes fell on a dry-erase board that read "Corn and Mayonnaise day!"

"Umm…Cormayosis! It's extremely rare."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now, get away from me!"

"Zim, one more question;"

"Yes? What is it?"

"If you're not an alien, why is one of your eyes red?"

Zim looked down to find that one of his contacts had fallen off in the earlier collision. He gasped and quickly said "It's pinkeye! Surely you have heard of this contagious disease."

"That's not pinkeye."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not. You must be an alien. However, I won't tell anybody because I have secrets of my own."

"Really?"

Zim reached into his Pak and pulled out a small scanner device. A holographic picture appeared on it. It displayed a picture of Karo and information written in some alien language.

"Aha!" Zim exclaimed suddenly, "It says here that you have some sort of Earth-wolf DNA in you! It's imbedded in your system! It's like your part wolf of something!"

"Very observant Zim. Very observant…"

"This gives me an idea…"

Suddenly, mechanical, spider-like legs came out of Zim's Pak, pulling him to the ceiling. Karo shrugged and walked away.

Underneath Zim's house, in the deepest bowels of Zim's laboratory, the robot named GIR was running around with a piece of cheese attached to his head. He was chanting.

"Colby, Swiss, Provolone!"

GIR ran around clockwise.

"Jack, American, Mozzarella!"

GIR ran counter-clockwise.

"I shall obey the cheese!"

GIR ran in zigzag patterns.

"I shall become the cheese!"

GIR ran faster in a straight line.

"I sha-"

GIR ran into a metal pillar.


	3. Tak In Canada

Tak looked around. She had landed in a strange world named Quebec. Everything seemed so clean and nice and, well, grey. Nobody had noticed her pod land on the other side of a grassy knoll. After activating her holographic disguise, she had casually sauntered to the other side, only to run into a native.

"Hello," he had said, "Visiting from the States, eh?"

"What makes you think that?" Tak had inquired.

"I have yet to meet a Gothic Canadian, that's all."

Tak glared at him activating her hypnosis beam.

"Well I am."

"Ah, okay then. Have a nice day." And with that, he had walked confusedly away.

Tak glanced around. After making sure there were no humans around she quickly pulled out what looked like an electronic sketchpad. She swiftly scrawled a picture of a house onto it and put it on the ground. The pad turned into a drill and tunneled under the earth.

"MiMi!" Tak called. Her SIR companion dashed up to her with her cat disguise.

"Yes?"

"Wait here until the base is built and look out for any humans."

"Got it!"

"Tak walked around while surveying her surroundings. This place called Canada was a perfect place for her base of operations. Suddenly, she heard a loud rumbling and turned around to see her house being constructed. It was a two-story house that was on the slender side. The outside was grey and had blue-tinted windows. The roof was a dark purple. Several tenebrous trees appeared that were filled with nanobots that looked like cicadas.

Tak looked around, then she and MiMi stepped into their new domicile.

The inside of the house was as strange as the outside. There were Canadian flags and posters of hockey players everywhere. Tak took an elevator underneath a table shaped like a maple leaf. It took her to the center of her lab.

"Now," Tak said evilly, "Let's see what Zim is up to."

Tak dispatched a robot cicada to spy on Zim. The cicada flew at the speed of sound, knocking over anyone and anything in its way.

Suddenly, a picture of Zim in his lab appeared on Tak's monitor. He was typing something into his computer. A picture of DNA appeared on Zim's monitor. He was totally unaware of Tak's robot spy.

"Let's see," Zim said thoughtfully, which he usually wasn't, "If I can somehow manipulate his DNA into forcing a change, maybe I can just use him as some sort of Earth-servant!"

Tak heard crying in the background and then suddenly, "You're replacing me!"

Zim shook his head. "No, GIR, I'm not replacing you, per se. I'm just getting a non-robotic sidekick. No malfunctions, no whining, no repairs, no nubs of doom. I just hope this works. Then I could make the Karo do my bidding."

Tak heard a squeak has a small robotic moose appeared onscreen.

"No, Minimoose, I don't want you to activate your nubs of doom," Zim said glumly, as if something bad had happened before with Minimoose's "nubs of doom", " I just need you to do some surveillance for me.

Minimoose squeaked, then floated away.

Tak stared at the screen, reading closely the text on Zim's monitor. It was something about some sort of genetic code for-

Tak stared. A werewolf? Improbable! Then Tak paused. It _was_ possible. She then got an idea; an awful idea. Tak got a wonderfully awful idea.

Tak started to laugh her evil laugh. MiMi joined in. The computer did too. Soon her whole house seemed to be filled with maniacal laughter and plans of doom.


	4. It should be quite obvious by now

It was night. The only light emanated from the streetlights and the full moon. Karo stared at it for a moment before checking his surroundings. He was in the park. Everything was quiet. After making sure nobody else was around, he slid out of his clothes and began to assume a new form. He felt his skin tingle as fur grew; he felt his bones crunch and rearrange; he felt his face push out in a muzzle. He could finally feel free.

Or so he thought.

As the final part of the transformation was complete, Karo couldn't help but let out a howl. It was so wonderful to be in his wolf form. He loved every part of it; especially the fact that his fur was grey. He was enjoying it so much, in fact, that he didn't realize what had happened until it was too late.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Karo moaned. He opened his eyes to find himself in some place he didn't recognize. It seemed to be bathed in red light. He noted that it was apparent that he was strapped to something. He looked across the room to see a monitor filled with strange symbols. He also saw Zim.

"Have a nice nap, Earth-dog?" Zim inquired mockingly.

Karo growled. He hated it when people who knew his secret called him a dog.

"What do you want Zim?" Karo replied.

"Me? I don't ask for much, only that you become my slave!" Zim laughed at his own humor.

"Why would I do that?"

"I'll tell you why. Feel your meaty neck!"

Karo couldn't feel his neck because his arms were strapped down, but he was able to look down. Attached to his neck was a metallic-purple collar. It had the same strange symbols on it that Karo guessed were Zim's species' language. It had reddish spikes, and a small control panel.

"It's umm…fashionable…" Karo decided to say at last.

"You like? It's a special Irken slave collar. Normally, it sends painful electric shocks into the wearer whenever the one with the remote control pushes a large red button, but I've reprogrammed it especially for you. Now, whenever I press the red button, it triggers a volatile DNA sequence forcing you to transform into your hideous wolf-form."

Zim laughed again. He thought he was quite clever and ingenious.

"Oh, one more thing," Zim added as an afterthought, "Don't try taking it off, for only I have the key; if you try to pick the lock, you will find your body in pain!"

Zim laughed again. Then he walked out of the room after exclaiming, "I am Zim!" Then the latches undid themselves and Karo got down off the table he was strapped to. He gathered his clothes and put them on. He then tried to walk out of Zim's lab, but was interrupted by a little robot with aqua-colored eyes. He had a block of cheese on his head.

"Umm…hello." Karo said cautiously.

The little robot did nothing for a moment. Suddenly, it got out a little moose toy and started to squeak it incessantly.

One minute passed.

Five minutes passed.

Ten minutes passed.

Karo couldn't take it anymore. He pushed the robot out of the way and exited Zim's lab. Unfortunately, he had no idea how to get around, so he was hopelessly lost. Plus, he kept thinking he heard some voice saying "Obey the cheese…" He finally came to a dead end. Karo sighed and turned around, only to come face-to-face with the little robot with cheese on its head.

"Hi!" it said, "My name's GIR! What's yours?"

"It's Karo," Karo replied, "And why are you following me?"

"I wants to convert you!"

"Convert me to what?"

GIR paused for a moment, as if in deep thought. Suddenly he shouted at the top of his metallic lungs, "CHEESE!"

"No thanks, I'm not hungry."

GIR frowned, then he seemed extremely sad.

"Aww. My master's going to replace me for good! I just know it! You're going to be the new GIR."

GIR started to cry very loudly.

"Hey little guy, I don't want to replace you. If anything, I want to get away from Zim and never do anything remotely like what you were programmed for."

"That's great!"

GIR started to do the Mexican Hat Dance.

"Say, do you know the way out of here?"

"I SURE DO!"

"Okay, could you please show me the way out?"

GIR seemed to think long and hard about it. Karo reached into his pocket, searching for something.

"I'll give you chocolate," Karo said temptingly, showing GIR a piece of chocolate wrapped in gold foil. GIR squealed and snatched it from him, almost taking his hand off in the process.

"Pig will loooooove this!" the little robot exclaimed.

"Well, if you want to give it to 'Pig', then you'll have to get to the exit to give it to him."

"YEAH!"

GIR started running down one hallway, with Karo right behind them. They took so many turns that Karo lost track after a while and concentrated only on following the insane robot. Suddenly, GIR came to a stop at what looked like a tube.

"It's right up here!" GIR exclaimed, and he stepped onto a platform that appeared. Karo followed suit and stepped onto the platform too. It started to rise. The whole way up GIR was poking Karo and by the time they got to the top, Karo had a sore on his side from GIR's finger.

Karo looked around. They seemed to be inside some living room. There was a red couch, a rather large television, a rather disturbing picture of a green monkey, and a door. Karo walked to the door, opened it, and exited.

"Hey!"

Karo turned to see GIR at the door.

"Pig's birthday is next Tuesday! Did you hear? TUESDAY! Wanna come?"

"I'll have to think about it." Karo said and ran as fast as he could from Zim's house, but not before noting how large his lawn gnomes were.

When Karo finally got home, he snuck in through his window. In the safety of his room, he examined the collar around his neck. He noticed a keyhole on the side. Karo took a paperclip and tried to see if he could pick the lock. As he moved it around he suddenly heard a click. He was then administered a painful electric shock and was rendered unconscious.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Karo woke up the next day to the sound of his alarm clock. Last night had seemed like a bad dream, until he felt his neck and found the collar was still there. He would have to deal with that later: he had to get to Skool.

Zim wasn't at Skool. Karo was worried Zim was planning something meticulously evil. After some internal struggle, he decided to ask for help from the one person who would believe him.

Class was fairly boring, and Karo didn't pay attention as Ms. Bitters droned on how they were all going to die and there was nothing they could do about it. He was busy planning what to say; he only had one shot to get this right, for one faux pass would most probably spell his end, or at least the end to his privacy.

The lunch bell rang.

At lunch, Karo noticed Dib and Gaz sitting alone at a table in the corner. Karo walked over to them and sat down. At first, nobody said anything as Dib chewed on some bologna and Gaz played her Game Slave 2 Karo finally cleared his throat and said, "Dib, I need your help."

Dib looked up with a bewildered look on his face. Gaz looked up and was equally surprised.

"Why would anyone want help from my crazy brother?" Dib's sister inquired, "Nice necklace, by the way. It's very Goth."

"Wait," Dib said, "Why do you need my help?"

"Well," Karo began nervously, "It's about Zim."

Dib looked up, paying full attention.

"What about him?" Dib asked impatiently.

"It's just that, well, I believe you. He _is_ an alien. I was inside his lab. He captured me last night and wants me to be his slave for some reason."

"I knew it!" Dib exclaimed.

"Can I have your necklace? I really like it." Gaz said, reaching for the collar around Karo's neck, but neither Karo nor Dib noticed.

"Wow," Dib said, "That's so- wait, why does Zim want you as his slave?"

"It's complicated." Karo replied. He knew he had to be delicate with this. Dib was a paranormal investigator, so he would probably figure out sooner or later Karo's secret. Karo hoped it was later. Gaz started to twitch because she was being ignored.

"What are you hiding?" Dib asked, "And what _is_ with that collar."

"It's some sort of Irken slave collar. Zim put it on me. I tried to pick the lock, but it electrocuted me. Only he has the key."

"I see…so you need it off because it does something horrible, right?"

"Yes."

"Come on Karo," Gaz said, her eye twitching, "Give it to me!"

Karo ignored her.

"So what does it do?" Dib asked.

"I really…can't…tell you…" Karo replied.

"Why not? Do you not know what it does?"

"No. I know what it does."

"Then why can't you tell me?"

Karo leaned towards Dib until he was right next to his ear and whispered, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Well, it depends what kind of secret."

"It's a very secretive secret. You can't tell anyone. Not Ms. Bitters, not Gaz, not your father, Professor Membrane, not anyone in your paranormal group, I mean no one!"

Dib paused. He realized it must be a really big secret, and how did he know who his dad was?

"I guess I can keep it…" Dib said uncertainly.

Karo leaned forward and whispered in Dib's ear all about his lycanthropy, when he discovered it, the encounter with Zim, his capture in the park, the powers of the collar, and GIR's cheese cult.

"Wow…A real, live werewolf!" Dib was so happy, he said it out loud. Karo put his hand over Dib's mouth.

"You can't tell anyone, remem-"

"**GIVE ME THE COLLAR!**"

The next thing Karo realized, he felt a painful punch, and then everything went black.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"It won't come off!" Gaz complained. Skool was over, and Dib and Gaz had dragged Karo back to their house. Even though Karo had pleaded with Dib not to tell anybody, he couldn't help but contact the Swollen Eyeballs. When he did, Agent Darkbooty told Dib to show the subject transform, then he would believe him.

Dib sighed and stared at Karo's unconscious body. He was still out cold from Gaz's punch, and Gaz kept trying to remove the collar because it looked "cool", but to no avail.

Dib then had an idea. He ran into his room and rummaged around a drawer on his desk until he found what he was looking for: a bracelet made of pure silver. His father, Professor Membrane had given it to him in hopes he would become a scientist like his father instead of being so interested in "para-science" as his father called it. Dib looked at it. It had charms of atoms on it and important chemical formulas inscribe on the atoms.

Dib smiled. "Won't Karo get quite a surprise when he wakes up." He thought aloud.

"Dib, stop talking to yourself!" Gaz called from down the hallway.


	5. A Strange Party

Tak sat deep inside her base thinking. She looked carefully at the machine she was working on. She slowly took an electric screwdriver and tapped part of it. The machine made a strange beeping sound. The machine she was working on was a rather odd one. It was circular in shape, which was to say it was perfectly rectangular. It was completely black to the point of absorbing all light, which was to say that it was so white, it could blind someone. It was very sinister; in other words, it looked very benign. It had a purpose, which was to do anything it wanted.

Tak smiled. It was doing just what she wanted it to do. She entered a few more programming modules into her computer, which would then be in turn dumped into the memory of the machine, which happened to be very organic, by the way. Tak had programmed it to be an oxymoron, which was strange since it would be very smart. She continued to type on her computer, getting the brackets just right. If only one bracket command turned out wrong, the whole thing would be ruined.

Unbeknownst to her, the device wanted a system error.

…………………………………………………Meanwhile…………………………

Karo groaned. He had been doing a lot of groaning lately, and waking up strange people's houses. As his thoughts finally collected together, he looked up to find Dib standing over him, smiling. He was holding a bracelet, and this seemed to be partially what he was smiling about. His brain was telling him that this was not good.

"Umm…Dib?" He started, "Why am I tied up, and why is your sister tugging on my neck?"

All this time, Gaz had been diligently trying to get the collar off.

"This," Dib began with the same uncomfortable smile, "Is made of pure silver."

Karo nodded patiently. "I see," he said, "And you're going to do something painful with it, aren't you?"

Dib's smile grew. It was a rather annoying smile. If he wasn't tied up, Karo was sure it was a smile that he wanted to claw off Dib's face.

Dib started to lean closer to Karo. His hand passed around his back. Something cold touched Karo's skin, then it became searing hot.

"Augh!" Karo screamed.

"There better not be any walking dead in there, son!" Professor Membrane called from the other room while perfecting Super Toast 2.0.

"No, dad," Dib called back, "And we went over this already once. No screaming you may hear from now on is undead-related!"

"I hate to interrupt," Karo began, "But that bracelet is really starting to hurt." His eyes were watering from the pain.

Dib removed the bracelet. His smile almost broke the boundaries of his face.

"Yes," Dib said, "I'll stop; but I'll start again soon!…Here I go!" and with that, Dib pressed the silver against Karo's flesh again.

"AAHH!"

"It hurts, doesn't it, wolfie?"

Karo gritted his teeth. "Yes, yes it does. And don't call me that; it's rather degrading in its own special way."

"You're sure taking this in stride."

"Yes. I had to deal with things of this sort before."

Dib paused. "Where _did_ you come from?"

"Somewhere…"

"Where did you come from?"

"…"

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!"

"Why, it doesn't matter really to you."

Dib fumed, then he pressed the silver against Karo's skin again.

"GAH!"

"You know what? I'm going to let you go, for now, but I'll get you sooner or later. I'll just wait until the next full moon, then you'll be all over Mysterious Mysteries!"

Dib untied Karo, who ran as quickly as he could out the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later that night, Karo was in his room. He looked around at the neo-Gothic décor. He looked at his demotivational calendar. Tomorrow would be a Skool holiday.

It would also be Tuesday.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The next day, Karo walked up to Zim's house holding a present. He rang the doorbell. There was a pause before the door is opened by GIR, wearing a party hat.

"YOU CAME!" GIR yelled and jumped up and down with joy.

"Umm…yeah…" Karo walked inside. The inside of Zim's house was decorated with party favors and pictures of cheese. In the middle of a room there was a table. Seated around it was a pig that Karo guessed was Pig, Zim's roboparents, and a small flying moose. They were all wearing party hats. GIR had even taped a drawing of a party hat to the painting of the green monkey. On the table was a chocolate cake.

GIR grabbed Karo's present, ran into the kitchen, placed it on the table, then ran back out with another chair, set it down, sat in another chair, and then motioned to Karo to sit in the chair he just got.

"Happy Birthday To Yoooouuuu!" GIR began to sing, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOOOOO YOOOUUU!" GIR took in another breath.

"HAPPPPPPYYYY BIIIRRTHDAAAYYY DEEEAAARRRR PIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" GIR was panting at this point, but he just continued on, "HAAAAPPPPPPYYYYY BIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRTHHDAAAYY TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU-cough gasp!"

GIR was on the ground hacking his robotic lungs out. Karo just stared at him. This entire thing reminded him of the Mad Hatter's Tea Party in Alice in Wonderland, only less sane. Anyway, he reached for a piece of chocolate cake and tried to make the best of it. Pig didn't seem to care at all, or at least show any sign of sentience.

Karo heard a bump, then Zim's computer yelled "INTRUDER ALERT and stuff…"

Karo looked to the door to see the window open, but nobody was there. If he looked very hard, he could see some sort of shimmer. An electric probe came down from the ceiling and hit the shimmer.

"OWW!" it yelled, which was odd, since shimmers in the air usually don't yell, or talk at all, or feel pain. As Karo pondered on this, Dib materialized out of the shimmer, which explained a lot. Dib looked around angrily, then suprisedly.

"Karo?" Dib asked in wonderment, "What are…what are you doing here!"

"I," Karo replied as calmly as he could, "Am attending a party. I don't believe you were invited. Was he invited, GIR?"

Karo turned to the little robot, but GIR was gone. Karo heard a crash in the kitchen, then GIR bounded out holding some presents.

"Here are your presents Pig!" GIR shouted as he gave one to the pig, "Open this one, it's from…umm…ME!"

Pig stared at it, but didn't open it, which was perfectly normal since pigs don't really have the proper appendages for opening presents. GIR looked like he was about to cry.

"Here," Karo began, "Let me help." Karo then opened the present for Pig.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PIG!" GIR yelled, "I GOT YOU SOME CHEESE!"

Pig looked at the block of cheese that was GIR's present, then he promptly ate it.

"I'M SOOOO GLAD YOU LIKED IT!" GIR then handed Pig another present. "THIS ONE'S FROM ROBOMOM!"

As Karo helped Pig open the second present, he noticed the robotic matron smile. All this time, Dib had been standing there, mouth agape. He tried to gather his thoughts, but failed. He tried again, but once again failed. He tried one more time and succeeded.

"You're all…" he began, "You're all…all…all…CRAZY!"

Karo stared at him. "Are we crazy?" he began, "Or are you just perceiving us as crazy? In your reality, many people consider you crazy, so in turn, you find a shortage of sanity in others. You also," he added after a pause, "Enjoy making people who are different miserable. You're intentions might be good, but in the end, it won't matter. You want to expose Zim because he's trying to destroy Earth, but you constantly forget how bad he is at it. You persecute me, but why? Is it for fame? Glory? Prestige, perhaps? Or maybe you have an ulterior motive, just like everybody else. IF you consider me evil, then I'll know that you are just like everybody else. HOWEVER, if you manage to find someplace within you that says I am not evil and that I am just a part of nature, then, well, we'll see what happens."

Dib stared at him, the silence only being broken by GIR exclaiming how the bottle of Überweisse Robomom had gotten Pig was so wonderful. GIR grabbed the next present, which was from Robodad, and unwrapped it for Pig. It was a roll of toilet paper. GIR seemed more excited about it than Pig. Dib and Karo were still staring at each other.

That's when it all hit the fan.


	6. After the Party

Once upon a time, there were three chocolate bunnies that lived in Chocolate Bunny land. Yay! All day they did little chocolate bunny hops while eating chocolate bunny lunches and later sang chocolate bunny songs while voting for the chocolate bunny president. Naturally, being made of a substance that causes rot and obesity, they voted Republican. They were all very, very, very happy little chocolate bunnies.

The only reason I bring that story up is because the happiness of the chocolate bunnies is the exact opposite of what Dib was feeling at the same time at Zim's house. I am **_NOT_** going to tell you what happened, as it will ruin the suspense that something bad is happening, for if you knew, and if you are the kind of person who enjoys this sort of thing, then you will simply say "Well isn't that nice? I guess he didn't realize what was going on." This way, you'll have to think for yourself.

Everything will return to normal in the next chapter, and to keep the suspense from hurting anyone, I _will_ tell you that nobody dies.

In the meantime, listen to some light music…

Doot dee doot dee doot dee doot dee doo.


End file.
